


Assistance

by ChaoticMischeif



Series: Hotted Dogs [2]
Category: Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMischeif/pseuds/ChaoticMischeif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully, I'm doing well with keeping all of them in character. I have some headcanons for Loki so..deal with them and enjoy them, lol.</p></blockquote>





	Assistance

It had been nearly three months before Loki saw the lights of the torches that rested on the walls outside his cell. A large, darkened figured stood in the doorway. A figure he knew well, as it had visited him on many occasions. “Brother, your assistance is needed. Rise to your feet and come with me.”

Loki stared at him through listless eyes. He was paler than before and very emaciated. What little food they gave him on a daily basis to survive had just set on the wooden plates and bowls to rot for the past month and a half. The god’s will had been broken and he no longer cared to prolong his suffering. One would think this very dishonorable, however Loki knew his fate was sealed to that room. He knew Odin would not grant his release, but now all of a sudden, they needed him? He scoffed at Thor and chuckled within his throat. The sinew in his lips had long been torn out and all that was left behind were scars on his once, flawless face. As he spoke, his voice was raspy and quiet, “My assistance? And just why should I help you, brother?”

The hissed word made Thor frown a little more than he already was. He didn’t like that tone when Loki called him brother. Why did his younger brother always use it to hurt him? Did he not know how much Thor loved him? How much he wished Loki had just come home when he’d asked? How it broke the god’s heart to see his brother in such a state? Clearly, he did not. “Yes, brother, Father orders that you clean up another one of your messes.” 

Loki raised a brow, the only thing showing his curiosity at such a statement. Thor’s brow furrowed in response as he huffed angrily and continued. “Your children have run rampant through Midgard and the Avengers are unable to hunt them down.”  
Another gravelly chuckle emitted from Loki’s throat. Thor never really had a good grasp on how magic worked. “They are not my children. I created them through magic, not bedding anyone or anything as you seem to like to think. In any case, why should I bother to listen to this..order? What will he do? Have me executed?”

Loki grinned just enough to give a small flash of his teeth. He honestly didn’t care at the moment. What could be worse than sitting against a pile of rocks, starving all day? Thor was becoming angry. He took a step forward, his foot stomping against the ground with a loud thump. “You have no choice, Loki.”

With that, the younger brother was once against manhandled and dragged out of his cell. He had been taken to his old chambers to wash up and dress himself in new clothes. Unfortunately, Thor was there to keep an eye on him the whole time. It was precautionary, as there were many bottles and tins and boxes full of what the god of thunder liked to call Loki’s “magic stuff”. 

Begrudgingly, Loki complied. As there were guards outside all the entrances to the room and he was in no condition to attempt an escape. Once he had finished, he took a look in the mirror. His nose wrinkled at the sight. That was not the form he remembered. He was much thinner, much more homely compared to his once elegant features. “Disgusting”, he thought. “You are to eat before we depart. You are going to need energy for the journey.”

He gave a resenting glance back at his older brother and straightened his cloak. Thor escorted him from the room and to the empty hall where there was a good deal of food set out over one of the tables. They sat across from one another in silence. The thought of eating made Loki nauseated. He’d gone so long without doing so, he wasn’t sure if his stomach could handle anything. So, instead of actually eating, he just stared at the food with a frown. 

After a few minutes, Thor looked up in mild surprise, but said nothing. Loki looked through the top of his eyes at the blonde across from him. He wasn’t sure he really wanted to look behind him to see what had caught the other’s attention. Within a few seconds he felt the soft touch of two hands on his shoulders. Two hands he knew well, as they were the ones who had always comforted him as a child. Frigga was smiling down at him in a sad fashion, but was clearly trying to lighten the heavy feeling in the room. “You should start with some warm broth. It will be gentle on your stomach.”

He found no argument that could be given. He never could with his mother. The cold, hard ice that was his heart warmed just slightly at her concern and apparent affection for her son. Loki had a few, mild flashbacks of his childhood. Like Thor, he did wish things had not turned out to be what they were, but to him, it was inevitable. The only reply he gave was the quiet drinking of said broth. It didn’t take much to fill him they were soon off to return to Midgard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I'm doing well with keeping all of them in character. I have some headcanons for Loki so..deal with them and enjoy them, lol.


End file.
